Superkomandos
Superkomandos to rzadki wariant Żołnierza, występujący w Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare i Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. Cechą charakterystyczną tego wariantu jest wystrzeliwanie pełnego magazynka za jednym razem połączone z szybkim przeładowywaniem. Posiada 4 (GW) lub 3 (GW2) pociski w magazynku. Wariant ten odblokowywany jest poprzez zebranie pięciu elementów postaci wypadających z paczek. Opis w Albumie z naklejkami Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare The Super Commando has seen more action and fought for more Brainz than any Zombie in the field. He comes wiht a "Can-do-it-if-I-want-to" attitude. Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Superkomandos widział więcej i walczył o więcej mózgów, niż jakikolwiek inny zombie na polu walki. Uważa, że jeśli tylko czegoś chce, może to zrobić. Opis w grze Superkomandos posiada kuszę strzelającą serią trzech pocisków, który za jednym naciśnięciem przycisku opróżnia cały bełt! Wygląd Superkomandos posturą nie różni się zbytnio od standardowego Żołnierza. Jego włosy zaczesane są na tzw. "jeża", dodatkowo zaraz przy nich nosi czerwoną opaskę. Przez ramiona ma przerzucone dwa pasy na amunicję. Na lewej ręce widoczny jest bandaż, zaś w prawej trzyma swoją kuszę. Ulepszenia *''Makeshift Reload Thingy'' – szybsze przeładowywanie 250px|right *''Extra Stash of Ammo'' – więcej amunicji *''Homemade Special Ammo'' – większe obrażenia Strategia Grając jako Superkomandos Superkomandos to bardzo uniwersalny wariant, który sprawdza się zarówno na dużym dystansie, jak i w bezpośrednim natarciu. Jest to postać dla graczy z dobrą celnością. Jego dużą zaletą jest możliwość skutecznego zadawania dużych obrażeń szybko poruszającym się przeciwnikom. Grając nim najlepiej trafiać w głowę, by zadać jak najwięcej obrażeń. Podczas bezpośredniego, bliskiego ataku należy aktywnie poruszać się. Można także zacząć strzelać nieco przed przeciwnikiem i gwałtownie przemieścić w trakcie tego manewru na niego, by poprawić skuteczność ataku. Z tym wariantem dobrze współgra zdolność rakietowy przeskok, która ułatwia ataki z powietrza, ale także gdy gracz chce zaatakować przeciwnika od tyłu i musi w tym celu nad nim przeskoczyć. Na dużych dystansach atak nie różni się zbytnio od standardowej strategii w przypadku wariantów snajperskich. Należy znaleźć punkt, który dysponuje zasłoną, by móc się za nią ukryć w krytycznym momencie, ale też dobry widok na przeciwników z możliwością trafienia. Jeśli zostanie się zauważonym warto strzelać bezpośrednio w daną roślinę i zaraz po wystrzale gwałtownie się schować za zasłonę i powtarzać to przez cały czas, dopóki nie pokona się przeciwnika. Grając przeciwko Superkomandosowi Superkomandosa warto na początku ogłuszyć lub uniemożliwić mu ruch, jeśli atakuje on z bliska. Można dokonać tego używając np. mazi, czy też pętli czasowej. Będzie mu wówczas trudno wykonać jakikolwiek manewr mający na celu ucieczkę, bądź skuteczny atak. Dobrze także nacierać na niego w grupie 2 roślin lub więcej, by w razie czego nawzajem z sojusznikami móc się osłaniać. Jeśli atakuje on z dalszej odległości, należy albo się do niego zbliżyć i wymusić bezpośrednią walkę, albo jeśli gramy Kaktusem można posłać w jego stronę czosnkowego drona, by wywabić go z punktu, w którym się znajduje lub zaatakować go od tyłu dronem. Galeria 100px}} Ciekawostki *Maksymalna pojemność magazynka Superkomandosa została zmniejszona z 4 na 3 w Garden Warfare 2. *On, Centurion i Malarz to jedyne zombie używające kuszy. *Przeładowywanie w przypadku jego broni jest najszybsze w całej grze, gdzie wraz z dedykowanym ulepszeniem zabiera to 0.5 sekundy. Kategoria:Zombies Kategoria:Zombie z Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Kategoria:Warianty Żołnierza Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Kategoria:Zombie z Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Kategoria:Zombie grywalne z Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare en:Super Commando